Encompass the development and large batch production of sterile parenteral products, most of which will involve freeze dried preparations. Provides support and backup capability to the existing contractor for large scale parenteral manufacture. Perform preformulation studies on investigational substances including analytical development, solubility, and stability studies. It is expected that the contractor will complete 10-15 production projects a year of batch sizes in the range of 10,000-12,000 vials. The products will be prepared under U.S. Curreng Good Manufacturing Practices and will have to meet analytical and safety standards for parenteral products. Conduct four year shelf life studies on all products manufactured for the first time. All products will be labelled and packaged according to specifications provided by the National Cancer Institute.